


Вечер и Вечность

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Post-Canon, Sweet, Warm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Кид понимает, что это абсолютно нормально, жертвовать развлечениями в тяжелое время, но почему-то всё равно чувствует себя предателем.





	Вечер и Вечность

— Кид! О боже, Кид!

Лиз — взволнованная и взбудораженная, Патти — чуть поспокойнее, Кид же чувствует, что сейчас рассыплется. Не то чтобы он не привык к их выходкам за всё это время; но сейчас они звонят ему из ванной прямо в кабинет Смерти, где проходит его совещание, и он оказался к этому совершенно не готов.

— Привет, девчонки…

— Иди на хер, Итер! — перебивает его недовольная Лиз, и Кид слышит смешки за своей спиной.

— У меня сейчас совещание… очень важное… — говорит Кид медленно, тратя всю свою концентрацию на то, чтобы понять, что происходит.

— Кид, нахер твои совещания! Тут у нас катастрофа!

— Но мы не можем тебе показать! — важно вставляет Патти.

— Да! Кид, тебе это правда нужно увидеть вживую. И разобраться. Самому! Мы не справляемся! Это очень важно! И очень плохо! Прости нас! И очень срочно!

— Так, погодите, я…

Кид наконец-то набирается духу, чтобы снова повернуться лицом к своему совету. Соул откровенно ржёт (последний раз этот дебила кусок присутствует на его совещании), Мария сидит, вскинув брови, Спирит недовольно цыкает (строит из себя самого главного, зараза), а Штейн просто радостно улыбается. Но с ними-то ладно, разберётся. А вот ведьминские представительницы внимают всему с крайним интересом.

— Кид, может тебе и правда стоит сходить, ведь…

— Да, стоит! — кричит Лиз, перебивая на этот раз Марию, отчего та недовольно морщится.

— Хорошо, я скоро приду…

— Не скоро, а прямо! сейчас!

— Хорошо-хорошо, я…

— Стой! Сначала, — Кид поворачивается к зеркалу, благодаря богов, что плащ скрывает его полыхающие уши. — Сначала. Ты должен пообещать. Что не будешь нас ругать!

За спиной раздается откровенный хохот, и Кид прикрывает глаза.

— Хорошо. Не буду.

— Всё! Тогда ждём! Чмоки!

Изображение гаснет, и Кид ещё несколько секунд смотрит на своё отражение и отражения некоторых людей за ним.

— Ничего страшного. Мы разберём список требований без тебя. А остальное обсудим… позже. Смотря какого масштаба проблема, — медленно тянет Штейн.

— Да, спасибо большое, — мямлит Кид и буквально вылетает из кабинета, стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза.

***

Он долетает до дома на скейте, наверное, за минуту, и чуть ли не выбивает дверь, влетая в неё на инерции. Внутри тихо.

— Девочки?..

— Мы на втором этаже!

Кид пытается добежать как можно быстрее, чтобы скорее узнать, в чем дело, и избавиться от мерзкого чувства ожидания неизвестных неприятностей. Он останавливается в коридоре второго этажа и мешкается, но Патти вдруг показывается из их комнаты и зазывающе машет рукой. Он делает последний рывок и залетает в комнату, не останавливаясь, — сразу чуть ли не на середину. Патти стоит у стены и смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

— А где Л…

Сзади него с грохотом закрывается дверь. Кид оборачивается и видит: Лиз стоит, подпирая дверь спиной, и смотрит прямо ему в глаза — сердито и серьёзно, гораздо серьёзнее, чем во время недавнего звонка. Она смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом отводит взгляд и закрывает дверь на щеколду.

— Девочки…

— Надо поговорить, — наконец прерывает молчание Лиз и снова упирается в него взглядом. Кид ещё раз обводит глазами комнату, уже вдумчивее. Он не уверен, что чувствует: никакой катастрофы вроде нет. Но порой серьёзные разговоры могут нести и б_о_льшую угрозу.

— О чём... — осторожно начинает Кид на пробу и попадает в цель: Лиз едва даёт ему завершить фразу и взволнованно вскидывает руки:

— Да о чём угодно! С той битвы на Луне ты сам как не свой, да и после твоего освобождения из Книги мы не поговорили толком! Как встретились в драке, так она и продолжалась — вплоть до самой победы, а потом ты закрылся в своих делах, и всё!

До Кида начинает медленно доходить.

— То есть вы… прервали наше важное совещание… чтобы просто затащить меня сюда и… поговорить? — он чувствует, как где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри, сквозь плотную пелену усталости и сосредоточенности, начинает пробиваться злоба, детская раздражённость и даже, наверное, обида. Но он ничего не успевает с этими зачатками эмоций сделать: его тут же накрывает чужими.

— Просто поговорить? _Просто поговорить?!_ — Лиз старается не срываться на крик изо всех сил, и из-за этого её ярость ощущается ещё сильнее.

— Лиз… — осторожно под боком выдыхает Патти, которая подошла к нему почти вплотную. Лиз закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вздох и складывает ладони у губ, замолкая. Она стоит так несколько секунд, и когда Кид уже открывает рот, чтобы её позвать, она резко открывает глаза:

— Твой отец… правил под тыщу лет, мелкий ты засранец, и знаешь почему?

Кид ошарашенно моргает:

— Поче…

— Потому что он ничерта не делал на совещаниях! Вечно чаи гонял, да со Спиритом в картишки резался, следил за тупыми детьми и тупо! со всеми! _разговаривал!_ А ты — ты, — Лиз упирает свой указательный палец ему прямо в грудь, — ты его жизненную силу за месяц израсходуешь, я не шучу, всю силу бога за сраный месяц спустишь на то, что и без тебя прекрасно делается!

Лиз заканчивает свою тираду, и теперь он слышит, как сзади тихо посмеивается Патти. Лиз смотрит на него сердито, но по мере того, как успокаивается, начинает тушеваться, и в итоге отводит взгляд, нервно теребя свои волосы.

Кид не знает, что сказать, он не понимает, в чём его упрекают, в чём он провинился и зачем давить на больное; но своей злобы он больше не чувствует тоже. Это был тяжелый день, и дополнительная пара минут невнятных выяснений отношений высосала всё, что осталось.

— Мы волнуемся за тебя, Кид.

Он вздрагивает, когда рука Патти опускается ему на плечо, и оборачивается; взгляд у неё на удивление спокойный и серьёзный. Ещё — очень и очень усталый: это был сложный год для всех. И он всё никак не закончится.

— Что?..

— Чувак, — Патти отводит взгляд, потом смотрит на Лиз; но та молчит, опустив голову и поджав губы, и поэтому Патти снова поворачивается к нему и неуверенно дергает плечом, — ты бог и всё такое… но ты тоже не всесильный? В смысле… сделай перерыв! Мы всё-таки всё ещё твоё оружие… вроде… мы должны тебя защищать? Тем более, когда больше всего вредишь себе ты сам.

Кид смотрит в её обеспокоенное смущённое лицо и медленно опускается на край кровати, не отводя глаз. Потом выдыхает, упирает локти в колени и опускает в ладони лицо. В голове вертится ворох мыслей, он озадачен, напряжён и даже благодарен? Трудно сказать. Они работают вместе столько лет, и каждый раз удивляют друг друга чем-то новым. Но сейчас эти сюрпризы ой как некстати.

— Эй, ты в порядке?..

— Сейчас… непростое время. И всем сейчас тяжело. Это нормально. Нужно взять себя в руки и постараться всё это пережить, — он старается говорить уверенно и буднично, как обычно, когда пытается их успокоить и убедить, что всё в полном порядке. Но Патти смотрит на него с недоверием и грустью. Лиз не смотрит вообще.

— Я занят. Сейчас слишком много всего нужно сделать. Но у меня всё под полным контролем. Мы справимся! — он смотрит то на Лиз, то на Патти, пытаясь поймать хоть какой-то отклик. Девчонки хмурятся, переглядываются и мнутся: им самим эта ситуация кажется дикой и неприятной. Наконец Лиз сдаётся — страдальчески вздыхает, подходит к нему и садится рядом на краешек кровати.

— Мы… знаем. Только вот через все трудности мы всегда проходили вместе. И то время… когда ты болтался в той дурацкой книге, а мы слонялись тут — это было… неправильно, понимаешь? И мы правда хотим помочь. Хоть чем-то!

— Мне и нужна ваша помощь! — Киду кажется, что он наконец видит выход из этого тяжёлого разговора. — Ваше понимание и поддержка. А не пугающие звонки посреди важных совещаний и лишняя нервотрёпка… — он поворачивается к Лиз, чувствуя, что эта проблема наконец разрешилась, и ожидая, что она смущённо согласится, а он сможет вернуться в Академию; но Лиз смотрит на него с недовольным прищуром и едко тянет:

— А… да, конечно, мы понимаем… тебе, наверное, нужно было вежливое приглашение выбраться куда-нибудь вечером?

У Кида внезапно внутри все обрывается.

— Мы…

— Собирались три дня назад в кафе посидеть. Ты не вспомнил даже. До сих пор.

И Кид чувствует, как его «под контролем» буквально разваливается на части. Не то, что он выстраивает перед девочками или коллегами, а глубоко личное и настоящее, своё собственное, на которое опираешься, чтобы вставать по утрам. Они ведь договаривались. Три дня назад? Быть не может. И когда он собирался гулять? В перерыве между спорами о ведьмах и лежанием трупом на кровати, потому что не может уснуть из-за кошмаров? Нет, правда, когда? А когда бы он вставил этот вечер сейчас? Он не знает. Целый вечер — это так долго. Это буквально вечность. Неделю назад он предложил целый вечер, через несколько дней об этом забыл, ещё через несколько он даже не готов предложить новый. О да, это подождёт, на кону стоит слишком много. Кид понимает, что это абсолютно нормально, жертвовать развлечениями в тяжелое время, но почему-то всё равно чувствует себя _предателем_.

— Слушайте… я понимаю, вы злитесь…

— Мы не злимся! — Патти вскрикивает это так неожиданно и отчаянно, хватаясь за его руку, что сама немного пугается и, ослабляя хватку, осторожнее и увереннее добавляет:

— Не злимся. Мы никогда на тебя не злимся.

— Вечер. Один сраный вечер, — чеканит Лиз. — Прошу, Кид. Просто вот. Давай остаток дня сделаем что-нибудь не для этого мира. Он за один вечер не развалится на куски.

Кид со вздохом откидывается спиной на кровать. Он хмурится и пытается ей что-то возразить; выложить кучу дел и причин, по которым мир может развалиться за считанные секунды. Он такой нестабильный и меняющийся, сейчас — особенно хрупкий и шаткий, с кучей факторов и проблем, которые нужно учитывать. Но он почему-то всё думает и думает о том, что сказала Лиз про его отца. Он часто подвергал сомнениям его решения, часто он ими и восхищался. Отец был грозным богом, он запечатал Кишина, а потом организовал Академию и поддерживал мировой порядок. Это важно и много, но всё это всегда было на фоне расслабленных игр и бесед. Может, Лиз и права. Может, этому миру нужно немного свободы, чтобы дать ему прийти к равновесию самому.

— Не знаю, Лиз. Может, за один вечер действительно ничего не случится. Но мне нужно доделать дела.

Лиз фыркает:

— Те самые дела, которые затягиваются на полночи?

Кид морщится.

— Нет. Мы должны были сегодня вносить правки в наше соглашение о союзе. Мы составляли список с требованиями, учитывающий все нюансы, с самой победы. Они и без меня начали обсуждать, но мне бы хотелось присутствовать как минимум на итогах.

— Список требований? Это тот, который у нас на столе на кухне лежит? Или у них есть копия?

Кид, не моргая, смотрит в потолок. Потом отрешённо закрывает лицо руками и понимает: этот мир развалится за считанные минуты, если он продолжит с этим миром хоть что-либо делать.

***

Да, не нашли, да, разошлись, нет, обсудили ещё пару вопросов, но ушли почти сразу; нет-нет, ничего страшного, катастрофа всё-таки. Уже не катастрофа? Ну и чёрт с ним — завтра утром уже будем собираться.

Штейн не злой, не усталый — никакой; просто лаконично сообщает ему новости по зеркалу, и его глаз не видно из-за бликов на стёклах очков. Да и Кид не особо хочет в глаза ему смотреть. Он возвращается к девчонкам и плюхается на кровать.

— О, этот раунд мы выиграли! — Патти растягивается поперёк кровати, свешивая руки с края. — Не кисни, перебьются твои ведьмы. Пусть знают, что такие вопросы в один вечер не решаются! Тоже пусть развлекаются! Мы для этого мир и заключали.

Уголки его губ невольно ползут вверх: через восприятие Патти всё кажется действительно более простым и чётким.

— Да, и вправду. Ну, и что вы хотите делать, разрушительницы планов?

— Что хочешь ты? — ни секунды не колеблясь, переспрашивает Лиз, вгоняя его в ступор: Киду кажется странным, что она спрашивает _у него_.

— Помните… — Патти подпирает рукой подбородок, вскидывая взгляд на ребят, — мы переживали из-за битвы на Луне и хотели хорошенько оторваться перед ней, как в последний раз? И мы даже какие-то планы составляли и записывали вещи, которые точно надо сделать перед смертью… Но мы были так заняты и так волновались, что толком ничего не сделали и забили.

— Да, — Кид выдыхает как-то обречённо. Он этим почти не занимался, но пообещал поучаствовать в исполнении списка, если найдётся время. Тогда, на пороге войны, это казалось таким естественным и понятным: есть дела гораздо важнее и нужно поставить на кон всё — ради спасения мира. Это кажется логичным и правильным сейчас, но почему-то Киду вдруг становится тошно от осознания, что они могли вот так вот просто умереть там, не погуляв вместе напоследок. Не посмеявшись и толком не поговорив, проведя последние дни в волнительных недомолвках и делах. И это кажется сейчас таким важным почему-то, до тянущей боли в груди, физической будто, гораздо важнее целого мира и совещаний. Киду кажется это неправильным: богам не пристало так привязываться к людям и так высоко ценить простое веселье; только вот он всегда был _человеком_. Просто человеком. И сейчас ничего божественного, кроме этой огромной разрушающей его силы внутри, он не чувствует.

— Ладно, Патти, что там первое в списке? — громко спрашивает Лиз, заваливаясь на бок и вырывая его из мыслей.

— Мм… — Патти немедля разворачивает листок. Ох, он был у неё с собой. _Ох._ — Первое — отправиться на каникулы на море! Кид, мы никогда не отдыхали на море.

— Поверить не могу, я могла умереть, не просрав две недели жизни под солнцем на пляже, — задумчиво бормочет Лиз, — но нет. Наш мистер я-теперь-бог точно не отлучится на море сейчас.

Кид фыркает и как-то слишком резко отвечает:

— Мы ещё съездим.

И ловит взгляд Лиз — горящий, пристальный, верящий. Он ждёт, что она скажет что-то вроде «только попробуй обмануть», но она отводит его в ту же секунду и смотрит уже на Патти:

— Что дальше?

— Мы хотели съездить в самый большой парк аттракционов.

— Так, давай мы сразу пропустим все сто двадцать пунктов о дальних поездках, которые зачем-то вообще включали, и перейдём к делу.

— Их всего одиннадцать!

— Понятно, почему мы так и не смогли начать осуществлять этот список… Ну?

— Устроить всеобщую ночёвку!

Лиз хмурится:

— Дождёмся возвращения Цубаки и Блэкстара. Да и дома сидеть…

— Научиться кататься на скейте Кида.

Лиз прыскает, а Кид удивлённо поднимает взгляд.

— А что ты смотришь! Нам тоже хочется, — Патти обиженно бурчит. — Хм… кардинально сменить причёски… устроить вечеринку… устроить шопинг… наесться еды, которой ещё не пробовали…наесться любимой еды, но не той, которая уже почти приелась… отправиться в поход и ночью смотреть на звёзды… — Патти рассеянно читает, и вдруг вскидывает голову и говорит:

— Такое ощущение, что мы собирались не в бою за человечество умирать, а от скуки на летних каникулах!

— Всё это казалось таким значимым перед битвой, — виновато бормочет Лиз. — Всё кажется важным и весёлым, когда собираешься помирать.

— А куда мы вообще собирались отправиться в поход? Где тут лес? И звёзды? Разве это не должно быть записано в поездках?

— Не знаю, что про лес, но на звёзды все всегда ходили смотреть на Чёртову Башню.

Вместо спокойного соглашения или восторженного «о, точно» Кид слышит… ничего. Он поднимает взгляд и натыкается на стену озадаченности и непонимания. Его брови сами ползут вверх.

— Вы никогда там не были?

— Впервые слышу, — отрезает Лиз, и Патти согласно кивает.

Кид рассеянно хмурится. Ему казалось, что про это место все знают. Ребята из Академии любят лазить по заброшкам и в принципе древним местам, и старая наблюдательная башня на краю города была их излюбленным местечком; он часто натыкался там на детей, когда сам гулял в тех местах. Когда… был помладше. В детстве он много шатался в полном одиночестве, а потом как-то перестал — стало не до того. Но он знает этот город наизусть, каждую обшарпанную улочку и каждое старое здание.

Знают ли они? Девчонки выучили много важных мест и исходили их вдоль и поперёк, они точно шатались по каким-то другим улицам, точно иногда блуждали и выходили в неожиданные места. Но было ли у них время и возможность изучить весь этот город? Кид задумчиво кусает губу и думает, что знает ответ.

— У меня есть идея. Давайте я покажу вам город.

Лиз задумчиво кивает:

— Ну ты вовремя спохватился.

Патти прыскает и начинает смеяться в голос — и Лиз улыбается за ней, а Кид смущённо изгибает бровь:

— По-моему — самое что ни на есть время. После всей этой тупой войны.

— Точно. И что, мы просто… пойдём на экскурсию? — разочарованно тянет Патти. Кид закатывает глаза.

— Я покажу вам самые классные места, а потом мы купим еды и пойдём смотреть на звёзды с Чёртовой Башни.

— Я не понимаю, так это её название или ты ругаешься?..

— Звучит ещё более уныло, чем… — Патти в задумчивости ведёт пальцем по списку, пытаясь выбрать что-то подходящее, а потом останавливается и озадаченно поднимает на него взгляд, — смерть.

— Да ну вас, — Кид ворчит сквозь улыбку, а Патти смеётся.

— Чёрт со всем этим, — Лиз вдруг машет рукой, — серьёзно! Хоть экскурсии, хоть причёски, хоть смерть; главное, чтоб с вами. Мы вот уже полчаса тут сидим и ничего не делаем, и мне всё равно в сто раз веселее, чем что, блин, угодно. Пойдём на твою экскурсию! — Лиз разводит руками, а Патти радостно вскрикивает, подскакивая на кровати.

— Пойдём, — рассеянно соглашается Кид, думая о том, что сказала Лиз и намеренно ли она сказала именно так. Но Патти тащит его с кровати за рукав, а Лиз уже ворчит, и ему приходится быстро собираться и думать уже о возможных маршрутах.

***

Ходить по этим местам почти физически больно, но при этом приятно. Ностальгия душит, душат изменения, которые тут произошли — Кид, кажется, помнит каждую закрывшуюся лавку, каждый опустевший дом, каждое сменившееся название. Он так же жадно ловит каждый восторженный взгляд девчонок и неотрывно следит за каждой вспышкой интереса; от этого тоже приятно и тепло. Он водит их змейкой по самым непримечательным улочкам, которые, как обычно, таят в себе что-то своё, уникальное. Это не грязные улицы и подворотни прогнившего Нью-Йорка, из которого они вылезли, а причудливые переулки старого мистического города. Они заходят в закусочную с самым странным названием и расположением; разумеется, они уже закрываются и у них нет еды на вынос, но они вместе с усталым продавцом что-то решают, обматывают все салфетками и складывают в дурацкие не предназначенные для этого пакеты.

Про некоторые улицы девочки восторженно пищат, что они тут были, сами нашли, без тебя, Смерть Младший, да-да, справились за столько лет, тоже мне, спохватился он, гений. На некоторых они идут, затаив дыхание: иногда улицы как в другом мире. На большинстве — они все смеются и разговаривают о чём угодно; они так много не говорили, наверное, за всё чёртово их знакомство и сейчас обсуждают и их жизнь на улицах, и его путешествие по книге, и войну, вперемешку с тем, являются ли оливки извращением или едой богов, в какой цвет красить волосы и есть ли разница между колой и пепси. И каждая тема правильная, и каждый разговор имеет значение; Кид не хотел бы упустить ни один из них.

— Кому нужна сраная луна, когда вокруг, блин, столько звёзд?! — кричит Патти, и Лиз заливается хохотом. Они сидят прямо на верхней площадке Чёртовой Башни в полном одиночестве; сейчас не так много желающих бродить ночами по городу и тем более смотреть на главный источник безумия. Но их Луна не смущает. Это пройденный этап, и то ли ещё будет. Они не боятся дурацких кошмаров, нависшего безумия и нового мира, нет. Они смеются, спорят о музыке, едят остывшую помятую еду прямо руками и смотрят: смотрят не на Луну.

Кид с самого возвращения подолгу не сводил глаз с Луны, каждый раз ломая себе голову тысячью загадками. Он сам предложил идти смотреть на звёзды, но почему-то в действительности обратил на них внимание только сейчас, когда Патти про них заорала. И оказалась права: звёзд так много. И они такие яркие. Всё так же в тех же созвездиях светят белым холодным светом.

— Вселенная продолжает жить несмотря ни на что, — тихо говорит Кид, наверное даже больше самому себе, потому что это осознание, такое простое и очевидное, вдруг становится будто бы ответом на все его проблемы.

— Ну давай, прочитай нам ещё одну лекцию, — нарочито скучающе тянет Лиз, услышавшая его. Кид только фыркает.

— А я хочу послушать про звёзды! — Патти подползает к нему и переворачивается на спину, укладывая голову прямо на колени. — Мне иногда так грустно на них смотреть. Они такие вечные и красивые, а ты такая жалкая и ничтожная в этой вселенной — умрёшь, и никто о тебе не вспомнит.

— Ох, Патти, не надо, — в тоске тянет Лиз, — не переходи на его сторону философского нытья.

Патти обиженно цыкает и демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди; Кид улыбается и треплет Патти по волосам.

— Какое нам дело до вселенной. Она такая одинаково-вечная и далёкая. А мы живые, и у нас каждую секунду что-то меняется. И мне кажется, именно эти мелочи имеют значение, разве нет?

Патти смотрит на него своими внимательными горящими глазами, а потом снова переводит взгляд на звёзды, — уже с сомнением и каким-то затаённым восторгом. Он видит, как они отражаются у неё в глазах.

— Да, — вдруг тихо говорит Лиз, подсаживаясь к ним поближе. — Я бы променяла все звёзды мира на эту ночь, — она едва шепчет, но они слышат и просто молчат в ответ. Они ещё немного сидят так в тишине, а потом Лиз вдруг вздыхает, будто сгоняя наваждение, и говорит:

— Уже поздно. Но мы классно погуляли! Здорово, что спустя _годы_, кто-то нам додумался устроить экскурсию, которую должен был провести ещё в первый день. Завтра, небось, очередная болтовня об этом тупом новом мире, да, Кид? — говорит она с язвинкой, но в её голосе чувствуется тепло и досада. Патти смотрит на него взволнованно и с вопросом в глазах. Но он уже дал свой ответ — когда говорил про звёзды и поставил целую вселенную ниже их самих.

— Не знаю. Штейн так невнятно все организовывает, — Кид неопределённо дёргает плечом, и Лиз непонятливо хмурится. — Единственное, что я сейчас точно знаю, что солнце всё ещё встаёт на востоке, вон там, и если мы тут останемся, увидим это самыми первыми в городе.

Патти вскакивает с восторженным вскриком и хлопает в ладоши, обращая все своё внимание на восток. Лиз не шевелится, она смотрит Киду прямо в глаза, и её губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке — наглой и радостной.

— Значит, продержимся до рассвета! — выдыхает Лиз, опьянённая радостью, и хитро щурится на него, а потом отворачивается и уверенно, почти что с вызовом, начинает смотреть в сторону горизонта. В её фразе Кид снова слышит что-то большее и более значительное, чем просто эта ночь, или, быть может, ему просто кажется. Но впервые за столько дней он чувствует себя спокойно и уверенно, на своём месте и рядом с правильными, _родными_ людьми; поэтому он тоже поворачивается лицом к горизонту, который, кажется, начинает светлеть, и тихо, почти себе под нос, отвечает:

— Продержимся.


End file.
